igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Lawrence
Jennifer Shrader Lawrence (ur. 15 sierpnia 1990 r.) − amerykańska aktorka wcielająca się w rolę Katniss Everdeen we wszystkich częściach Igrzysk Śmierci. Biografia Jennifer urodziła i wychowała się w Louisville w stanie Kentucky. W wieku 14 lat zdołała nakłonić rodziców, by zawieźli ją do Nowego Jorku i znaleźli jej agenta. Mimo faktu, że nie miała przygotowania i doświadczenia aktorskiego, agencja aktorska już po pierwszym przesłuchaniu zaczęła bezskutecznie przekonywać jej matkę, że Jennifer ma talent, którego nie powinna zmarnować. Kiedy podczas spaceru z matką po Manhattanie obcy mężczyzna zapytał, czy może zrobić jej zdjęcie, zgodziła się. Następnego dnia zostałą zaproszona na na kolejne przesłuchanie, ponieważ nieznajomy okazał się łowcą talentów. Agentom udoło się nakłonić rodziców, by pozwolili córce zostać aktorką, dzięki czemu zaczęła grać w reklamach. Kariera Początkowo Jennifer występowała gościnnie telewizyjnych produkcjach (między innymi Detektywnie Monku). Pierwszą większą rolę dostała w rodzinnym serialu komediowym Terapia domowa. Prawdziwym przełomem w jej karierze to wywalczenie roli w Do szpiku kości. ''Dzięki ''American Hustle zdobyła nagrodę Złotego Globu dla najlepszej drugoplanowej aktorki. Zagrała w kilku innych, dużych filmach, takich jak X-men: Pierwsza klasa. Rola w Igrzyskach Śmierci Do zagrania roli Katniss Everdeen Jennifer musiała się nauczyć strzelać z łuku i wspinać, choć Gary Ross początkowo nie chciał dać jej tej roli. Uważał, że była za stara. 18 maja 2011 roku Entertainment Weekly ujawnił na swojej okładce magazynu pierwsze zdjęcie jej jako Katniss Everdeen. W 2012 roku zdobyła Nagrodę Akademii Filmowej dla najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej (Oscar) ''za Poradnik Pozytywnego Myślenia.'' Wokal Lawrence został wykorzystany w ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Igrzyska Śmierci. Wybrana filmografia *Na wschód od Edenu (2018) jako Cathy Ames *Czerwona jaskółka (Red Sparrow) (2018) jako Dominika Egorova *X-Men:Dark Phoenix (2018) jako Raven/Mystique *Mother! (2017) jako Matka *''Pasażerowie'' (2016) jako Aurora Lane *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) jako Raven/ Mystique *''The Ends of the Earth'' (2016) jako Lydie Marland *''Igrzyska Śmierci: Kosogłos. Część 2'' (2015) jako Katniss Everdeen *''Joy'' (2015) jako Joy Mangano *''X-Men: Przyszłość, która nadejdzie'' (2014) jako Raven/ Mystique *''Serena'' (2014) jako Serena Pemberton *''Igrzyska Śmierci: Kosogłos. Część 1'' (2014) jako Katniss Everdeen *''Głupi i głupszy bardziej'' (2014) jako mała Freida *''The Devil You Know'' (2013) jako młoda Zoe *''Igrzyska Śmierci: W Pierścieniu Ognia'' (2013) jako Katniss Everdeen *''American Hustle'' (2013) jako Rosalyn Rosenfeld *''Igrzyska Śmierci'' (2012) jako Katniss Everdeen *''Dom na końcu ulicy'' (2012) jako Elissa *''Poradnik pozytywnego myślenia'' (2012) jako Tifanny Maxwell *''Podwójne życie'' (2011) jako Norah *''X-Men: Pierwsza klasa'' (2011) jako Raven/ Mystique *''Do szaleństwa'' (2011) jako Sam *''Do szpiku kości'' (2010) jako Ree Dolly *''Garden Party'' (2008) jako Tiff *''Granice miłości (2008) jako Mariana *''The Poker House (2008) jako Agnes *''Not Another High School Show'' (2007) jako Rozgorączkowana dziewczyna *''Terapia domowa'' (2007) jako Lauren Pearson *''Company Town'' (2006) jako Caitlin Ciekawostki *Jennifer cierpi na arachnofobię. Podczas pracy na planie Igrzysk Śmierci, przed scenami na drzewach, musiała mieć pewność, że nie ma na nich ani jednego pająka. *Umie grać w hokeja. *Była cheerleaderką. *Jennifer urodziła się jako pierwsza kobieta od 50 lat z rodziny Lawrence. *Była krytykowana za to, że jest za gruba by zagrać Katniss Everdeen. *Jennifer ubiegała się o role Belli Swan i Rosalie Hale w ''Zmierzchu. '' *W szkole został przepisany jej lek na lęk społeczny i nadpobudliwość. *Za pierwszą część Igrzysk Śmierci dostała jedynie 500 tysięcy dolarów. *Podczas nagrywania pierwszej części Gary Ross stworzył tzw. ''Słoik na wulgaryzmy. ''Za każde przekleństwo wrzucało się monetę, a Jennifer w pojedynkę zapełniła podobno pół słoja. *Podczas nagrywania ''W Pierścieniu Ognia ''chcąc podrapać się o skałę, rozdarła sobie spodnie na pośladkach. *Jennifer ma 175 cm wzrostu. Linki zewnętrzne *Wikipedia *Oficjalna strona na Facebooku *Filmweb Galeria *Galeria: Jennifer Lawrence Kategoria:Aktorzy de:Jennifer Lawrence en:Jennifer Lawrence es:Jennifer Lawrence fr:Jennifer Lawrence ru:Дженнифер Лоуренс Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety